purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox
, sometimes known as Paradox - Quest for Justice!, is a fantasy sci-fi show which is the direct sequel to Happy Hill. It is set in the year 2019 where the universe is vastly more knowledgable and populated than the current one that humans live in. Paradox introduces multiple new species into the show. Development Paradox was announced as a sequel to Happy Hill on August 9th after the finale episode of Happy Hill. It was announced that several of the main cast would reprise their roles in the new show and many were overly elated to do so. New cast members were announced throughout the month of August 2017, including youtubers Emma Blackery and Sean McLouglin, more commonly known as Jacksepticeye. They would play Mira and The Burning Man respectivly. Filming for the show started on the 1st of September, 2017. In October 2017, the first episode was scheduled to be released on December 25th, 2017. A few days later, cast photos were released for the first season. Characters |-|Main= *Dodie Clark as Purry *Phil Lester as Noah *Rami Malek as Miguel *Autumn Dial as Arianna *Austin Amelio as Austin *Shin se Kyung as Maria *Ezra Miller as Jayme *Katelyn Nacon as Chey *Steven Ogg as Steven *Stacie Orrico as Sara *Kristen Connolly as Scarlette *Emma Blackery as Mira *None as Little Buddy |-|Recurring= *The Guy Who Played Luke in Season One of HH as Lukas |-|Guest= |-|Special= *Seán McLoughlin as The Burning Man Plot Episodes Creatures "Sentient" |-|Humans= Allegience: Good/Bad, depending. Humans are the majority population of the world, taking up just over 53% of the world's population. They are, arguably, the smartest and most technologically advanced species. They come in various shapes, sizes and colours and are prone to both violence and good nature, making them one of the most unpredictable creatures. Humans live spread out across the globe in different regions and kingdoms. |-|Orcs= Allegience: Good, to every species. Orcs are a friendly group of creatures. They take up around 8-10%~ of the population on the planet and previously were used to serve humans up until the 1920s were the orcs were freed to live their own lives, the majority of the orc population resides in Pillowcase Rock. Most Orcs cannot speak and communicate in a series of grunts and some even chose not to speak at all. The vast majority of orcs are green, although some are seen to be brown. |-|Goblins= Allegience: Bad, Against humans and majority of species. Goblins, for the vast majority, are rather vicious creatures. Although some of them can be friendly, they were taught to hate humans and usually attack on sight if any human is seen inside the goblin kingdom, which resides in Goblin Hills. They are ruled over by a king and live without a queen. The goblin empire rely on their king for 100% of things and without him, the empire falls into anarchy. All goblins are green with brown palms and bottom of feet. |-|Zombies= Allegience: None. Zombies are banished species that take up barely 1% of the population. They've become their state due to their environment and the dangers around them. They're half dead beings, who are mostly human beings. They don't have a leader and instead live in complete anarchy and have no order. They tend to feast on the living, but this is barely seen and merely a myth. Zombies carry several deadly viruses due to their lack of medical care and other things. The zombies are desended from normal humans and are the poorest species. |-|Vampires= Allegience: Bad, mostly against witches. Vampires are highly intelligent creatures who live off of knowledge and narcissism. Vampires love being right and some of them have future seeing abilities, although a very, very small percentage. They have multiple leaders who form a council and decide their rules and regulations every few months. They do not live off of a vote but rather serve at their highest leader's feet. They have extreme hatred for witches and spend most of their time hunting. They have pale skin and long nails and fangs. |-|Witches= Allegience: |-|Trolls= Allegience: |-|Trollchild= Allegience: |-|Mermaids= Allegience: "Non Sentient" |-|Bloodhounds= Allegience: Bad. Bloodhounds are wild creatures who hunt and eat whatever they can get their hands on with exception of some species. |-|Beheaded Horses= Allegience: Bad, although not inherently. Beheaded Horses are a species that are owned by the Goblin kingdom(s). They're two-headed horses who act as transport for the goblins. |-|Fusflies= Allegience: Neutral. Much like fireflies, Fusflies glow. They usually spend their days with humans or orcs and help guide the way in the dark. |-|Dragons= Allegience: Locations Earth The Kedeadia Empire Goblin Hills Pillowcase Rock Pillowcase Sky Vampire Village The Barren Region Doom Cavern Doom Rock Froot Valley Production Promotional Posters Paradoxpromoblue.png Trivia Category:Paradox Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:2017